Infernal Love
by jimelization
Summary: Ned finds himself in a love triangle, after Delia interfers in his love life. Meanwhile, a vengeful female ghost haunts Jim and Melinda must fight to keep him to herself. The watchers make a terrifying properchy, that threatens everyone's lives (set as the last episode of season 5, after Aiden saves his mom from the shadows.)
1. Chapter 1

Ned Banks stood on a chair in nightclub Lotta, playing the guitar. His friends were always near around him, because he was the heart and soul of the gang. Unlike most of his peers, Ned didn't drink, smoke or fight. That was why most of the girls in his college liked him.

"Look at him. Look at him, playing! He's so…so calm and good looking."

"Oh, my Gosh Julia, why don't you just flirt with him?!"- groaned the red-haired girl. "I'm tired of listening, how cool is Ned! You know a man for sure, after you try him!"

"Mary you're terrible!"-growled the blond girl, named Julia.

Mary giggled, and stood up with a glass of wine in hand.

"Here, I'll hook you up!"

"Mary, you're drunk!"-jumped Julia. "I won't let you to…"

" To drink? Who are you, my mother?"-the other girl ostentatiously poured the entire content of the glass into her throat. Then she headed to the nearest boy, starting a finger flirt.

Julia slapped her forehead in exasperation, and silently cursed her fiend's courage. She hated the fact that, every girl in the university could find a boyfriend so easily, and that she, personally was feeling shame to find one herself.

"_Why the others can, and I can't_?"-she thought. "_Can't I shake my ass and wear cleavages to the knees?"_

Julia knew that things also come down to something else. She was not in love with anyone, but with Ned Banks! He wasn't a boy, whose head could be easily confused, he was just… special.

After all, Julia decided to act. She took a glass of white wine and headed to Ned. She'd bring it, and flirt with him, though restrained. While Julia was thinking all this, her heel caught in a crack in the floorboards. With a scream, she waved her hands to keep from falling. Nevertheless she found herself on the ground, but that was far from the worst, as Julia looked up in horror, she found out that she had poured the all of the wine exactly on Ned.

"_Such a moron!"-_Julia cursed herself. _"Moron, moron, moron!"._

"S-sorry."-she cried.

"No problem, I think so…"- Ned said, standing up.

"N-no I'm really sorry. I'm so clumsy!"-the girl continued to apologize.

"Don't worry. The shirt was old. Calm down, and tell me your name."-he said calmly.

Julia couldn't believe that Ned wanted to know her name. Most of her classmates would just vulgarize her.

"Well?"- repeated Ned. "What's your name?"

"Julia."-she said quietly.

"What a lovely name."-Ned smiled. "Julia? Would you like to join me for a movie? I know it's a bit late but I'd really like to take you somewhere."

"Oh my goodness. Yes."-Julia exclaimed. "I mean… yeah, why not."- she tried to look more proud.

"Okay let's go then."- Ned got rid of his shirt, and left his T-shirt.

They walked out of the pub. Julia was over the moon. Her dream had come true.

The telephone rang long and strongly. Melinda Gordon came down the stairs wearing a golden gown.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Melinda. I hope, I didn't wake you?"- it was her friend Delia Banks.

"No, I wasn't sleeping."-Mel answered. "What about you? Why are you calling? Something happened?"

"Oh, no, no…Nothing serious.- Delia responded.

"It's just…Ned called me. He wouldn't be coming home all night, because he's at the cinema with a girl. There, I said it."

"Oh my dear friend!"-Melinda laughed.

"Don't mock me! I'm shocked, I didn't know what to do! I thought for you first!"

"I'm flattered."-Melinda smiled. "Do you wanna a sleep at home? Let's have a slumber party!"

"What about Jim?"

"He'll be returning tomorrow. Wright now he's fishing with the boys from the fire station. Aiden is in he's friend's home…"

"Well, I'm getting bored here…and Ned is having fun with that whore in the cinema…"- hesitated Delia.

"Come on, it's going to be great you'll see. We have pop-corn, ice cream, and a bunch of rented movies!"- exhorted Melinda.

"Ooo that sounds nice."-Delia said. "Okay, I'll be at your house in ten minutes."

"Hooray!"-Melinda chuckled." See you."

"See you."-Delia chuckled back.

Melinda left the phone on the table, and headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone.**

**I tried to update as soon as possible. I didn't expect the story to have such a good start. Anyway, here comes the next chapter. Read and Review please!**

The next morning, Delia and Melinda headed to the antique shop. Delia still hadn't heard from Ned, although that she had called him several times.

"That little boy is going to send me to hospital."- she murmured, as she watched Melinda unlocking the door.

"He isn't that little anymore, you know..."-she began, but Delia cut her.

"No! He's only nineteen! He's not even allowed to drink, which I'm sure he does sometimes!"

"Okay, okay would finally you cool it mommy?!"-Melinda laughed.

They walk in the shop, and started drinking their coffees.

"I can't wait, to see you, when Aiden becomes a teenager!"-Delia smiled gloatingly.

"Why'd we think of something that far away in the future?"-Melinda laughed.

"You have four years, until he enters puberty."-Delia continued. "It'll be terrible you'll see. At that age they become nervous, aggressive, vain and so on..."

"Stop you meanie!"

They both laughed a few more minutes. Then they had to deal with the first customers.

It was already lunch time, when Delia finally reached Ned. He was home taking a nap, after the practically sleepless night. Delia was more than furious.

"That girl, that insipid brat! She is going to spoil my boy!"-she almost yelled, as she walked in a circle.

"Wow. What's on fire?"

Jim walked in the shop in his camping attire.

"Oh. Hello Jim."-Delia greeted him. "Ned."-she answered his question.

Jim nodded with an understanding look. He then walked to Melinda and wrapped arms around her shoulders. Melinda turned her neck to give him a quick but passionate kiss.

"I missed you so badly last night."- he whispered in her ear.

Melinda smiled.

"I didn't! I had a sleepover with Delia, and we had a lot of fun.

"How should I be taking this?"-he laughed." I'm rejected?"

"No."-Melinda giggled, as she felt his hands on her hips. "But you weren't so badly missed."-she finished, as she grabbed his hands, and put them on the table.

Meanwhile Delia continued to murmur nervously.

"Would you lit me on the case?"-Jim asked jokingly.

"Ned is having trouble, because of that stupid girl, he met last night!"- she shoot.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but he is almost twenty wright?"

"That's not important!"-Delia said. "He's still living in my home, and he must follow simple rules."

Jim and Melinda nodded, faking comprehension.

"Whatever, I have to go and check on him."-said Delia. "Is is okay, if I leave earlier?"

"Yeah, sure."- Melinda nodded.

Delia thanked her walked out of the shop.

"Ok, I should better be heading home, and then go to work."- Jim sighed.

"Do you have to go today?"- Melinda asked. "Because, I can leave the shop, and we can go somewhere together?"- she winked.

"Well, I guess I can call and ask for one free day..."-he blushed. "But I steal have to go home and change."

"No, you don't. I have got some new clothes from your wardrobe this morning."-Melinda told him, as she gave him a big nylon bag. "Go in the back room, and change."

"You have been planning this haven't you?"- Jim smirked.

"Just a little."-she giggled.

Jim smiled and then went in the back room in order to get changed.

Melinda was just about to put the ,closed' label on the door, when she heard a wheezy whispering coming from behind. She turned around and saw the ghost of a woman in her early forties. She was dressed in a yellow dress, and her damaged black hair was lifted up. Melinda took a step back.

"Who are you?"-she asked.

The woman breathe heavily.

"I can help you."- Melinda said, a bit more confidently.

She soon started to breathe with difficulty. The ghost was making her weak.

"You have to crossover."-she started again. "I can help..."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU SLUT!"- the woman yelled with wheezy voice. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE MONSTER!AND NOW YOU'RE OFFERING ME HELP!BITCH!"- she roared.

Melinda fell to the ground choking. The woman disappeared, and the doors opened from the sudden strong wind.

Then Melinda heard a muffed shout, followed by a loud crash, from the back room.

"Jim!"- Melinda screamed frightened. She quickly ran to the back room, where there was an ominous silence.


End file.
